The Third Time
by DayThirteen
Summary: Inuyasha watches Hiten and Kagome from the shadows. He knows now why Envy is one of the Seven Deadly Sins.


In this AU, Hiten doesn't die. I do not know why Naraku is in here, he just popped up and volunteered for the part.  
I've been dead for so long; I'm back now! Correct any grammar problems please. English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: No, I no own Inuyasha. [I know there is a grammar thingy there]

Read and Review!

DayThirteen

* * *

Inuyasha does not believe in luck.

He pinched himself the first time he saw Hiten kiss Kagome.

He slapped himself the first time he saw Kagome kiss Hiten.

The first time Inuyasha caught the thunder demon and priestess snogging, he vented his anger on a poor fox demon. Shippo was rather wet after that event.

When Kagome first told him that Hiten had a six-pack, Inuyasha vowed to train harder.

He started snogging Kikyou after he saw Kagome's first hickey.

The first time Kagome wandered off and did not return, Inuyasha spent the entire night looking for her. The next morning, said priestess returned, albeit disheveled, and said, "Hiten's amazing." "Was he your first?" the demon-slayer whispered to the elated girl. "Yes." Once Inuyasha caught on to the implications, his stomach flipped. Miroku was covered in half-digested pieces of Ramen. Kagome only meant kissing.

The first time Inuyasha saw Hiten with his arm around a laughing Kagome's waist, he shed his second tear. No one noticed.

After the first time Kagome yelled at Inuyasha because of his misconduct to Hiten, said dog demon fell asleep dreaming of killing _two_ red-eyed, raven-haired demons.

After first time Shippo complimented Hiten, Inuyasha cried in the secrecy of the forest. No one cried with him.

"Inuyasha, you know why I hate humans now?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha exactly four hours and fifty-six seconds after his little brother witnessed Hiten protect Kagome for the first time. "No."

When he first realized that he thought Naraku was the lesser evil compared to Hiten, Inuyasha felt ashamed. However, this fact did not stop him from throwing a Wind Scar at the thunder demon. The same fact did not stop Kagome from slapping Inuyasha and yelling "Sit Boy!" twenty times straight.

The first time Kagome asked for a truce, Inuyasha jumped into the well and camped out in Kagome's school.

The first time that Hiten politely asked for a truce, Inuyasha ignore him and escaped to the forest. Here he took out his precious sword and stabbed himself, just to feel the pain.

Inuyasha had his first epiphany: everyone around him had a couple. Hiten and Kagome. Miroku and Sango. Souten and Shippo. Kouga and Ayame. Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kikyou and Suikotsu. He decided to find Naraku; everyone else already had a lover.

The first time Inuyasha saw Hiten and Kagome sleeping together was also the first time Naraku, with no ill will, offered him a place to stay.

"Do you know my pain now?" Naraku asked him after they saw Hiten and Kagome bathing together for the first time. Inuyasha nodded. "Do you want to kill them?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Through Kanna's mirror, Inuyasha watched, the first time of his life, as Hiten and Kagome snuggled. Hiten was whispering endearingly, "Do you love me Kagome?" "Of course Hiten. I love you more than life itself. _More than anyone else._"

For the first and last time of her life, Kirara jumped in front of the attack to protect Shippo. Shippo was protecting Kagome. Inuyasha watched, for the first time, as one of his demon companions died. He remembered Naraku's hushed question: "Do you want to kill them?" Inuyasha wasn't so sure about the answer anymore.

For the first time of his life, Inuyasha watched as Miroku and Sango take their last breath. They died for Kagome. However, she only mourned for about a day or so before once again joining Hiten on their bed.

When Inuyasha first realized that he hated Hiten and Kagome, he asked Naraku for help.

Inuyasha went to Miroku's and Sango's grave for the first time. Here, he realized that Miroku and Sango died in vain.

When Hiten sliced Naraku's left arm off for the first time, Inuyasha vowed to kill both the thunder demon and his human lover.

The first time Inuyasha separated Kagome's head from her body, he remembered how her face looked---shocked, betrayed, sad, and filled with pity.

When Inuyasha held Kagome's head like a prize for the first time, he cried. Whether it was in happiness or sadness, he never knew.

The first time Hiten fought for revenge, he died.

The first time Inuyasha killed Kagome's lover, he felt horrified. But when Naraku held his hand out as an invitation, Inuyasha took it, and left the dead bodies in the pouring rain. Naraku didn't want to hold a funeral.

He snuggled with Naraku for the first time, but strangely, Inuyasha felt safer than ever before.

The first time Inuyasha fell in love, his lover died.

The second time he fell in love, his lover left him for a mere thunder demon.

The third time he fell in love, his lover was his enemy.

Centuries later, Inuyasha watched Kagome's mother mourn for her daughter. For the first time, he realized that he could care less.

He regrets that he used to claim that there was no such thing as luck. If he could only share one piece of information with his decendents, he would tell them that luck did exist.

After all, the third time is the charm.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Dropping a review would make my day. ^^

P.S. Should I put this under HitenKagome or NarakuInuyasha? Any opinions?


End file.
